Helms Deep (Glorfindel 23)
The valley was free over its entire width by the natural series of hills called Helm's Dike and behind that lay the fortress of Aglarond or the Hornburg, at the entrance to the Glittering Caves. A long causeway wound up to the great gate of the fortress itself. Inside the keep there were stables and an armoury, as well as a great hall in the rear which was dug out of the mountainside. There also was a great tower the top of which consisted of the great horn of Helm Hammerhand. The Deep, which stood next to the fortress, was barred by the long Deeping Wall, which consisted of solid rock except for a small culvert which allowed water from the Deeping Stream to enter; this rendered a fresh supply in sieges of great length, though this small weakness would eventually prove to be the wall's undoing. Access to the fortress from within the Deep was made possible by a long stair which led to the Hornburg's rear gate, where there was a massive system of caves behind the fortress. 'This map has be primary designed to oppose Isengard (in the camps) and Rohan (in the fortress). It will work with other faction but has been optimized for the above mentioned purpose. ' Features Reinforcements from Lorien can be summoned at the very right of Helm's deep if the Human Emissary (Rohan Captain) and the elven emissary (Caras Galadhon Guards) present in the court. In addition they will unlock the Reinforcement of Lothlorien (40 minutes, Elven Emissary) and Arrival of Rohirrim (25 minuts, Human Emissary). The Galadhrim spell now no longer summons Haldir but instead only summons 3 battalion of Galadhrim which stay on the field a much shorter time. It also summons some Galadhrim at the reinforcement point. Because of the number of heroes available (15) the player will only be able to recruit more if they recruit some. Once a hero is recruited, usually another one will take it's spot in the palantir of the Citadel and Inn. Special Buildings The Rohan player has access to a couple of buildings to gain access to more troops The Isengard player can gain access to a small outpost to gain resources and recruit Grishnákh, Mauhur, Ugluk Scouts and Grishnákh's Boys at the bottom right of the map. Special Units The Rohan player can recruit the following units: The Isengard player can also take control of an Isengard outpost which will produce money and from which they can also recruit Grishnákh, Mauhur, Ugluk Scouts and Grishnákh's Boys. Version Version 1.X Version 1.0 Download: Link Version 1.3 Download; Link Gallery Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (15).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (16).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (14).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (13).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (10).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (11).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (12).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (9).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (8).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (7).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (5).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (4).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (6).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (3).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (2).jpg Glorfindel23 Helm's Deep (1).jpg Category:Fortress Category:Glorfindel23 Category:3 Player Category:Custom Map